Return of the Ectonurite
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana returns to see her Tickle Monster friends!


**Here's a story guestsurprise did for Redbat132! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Dana, the friendly Ectonurite, was very excited today. Now that she was a bit more familiar with her human form, she wanted to go and visit the brothers in the realm. She wanted to participate in a feather show that she heard the brothers were doing!

"I want to help them! I want to show them this feather dress I made!" Dana chirped happily. "But how am I going to get there?" she thought to herself.

"Get where?" Ben asked, now walking in.

"I want to go and see the brothers today and show them my human form and my dress," Dana smiled.

"Oh I can just call them and tell them you wanna come," Ben said calmly.

"No! Don't tell them who I am! I wanna surprise them!" she smiled.

"Oh that's gonna be interesting. So you wanna be in their feather show?" Ben chuckled.

"Yes, but I hope they let me!" she said.

"I'm sure they will!" Ben smiled. "Now what should I tell them?"

"How about you tell them that a friend named Violet Harmonia Rose wants to come and visit," Dana smiled. Ben nodded and then closed his eyes.

"Hey Jocu! Can you come and show a special friend of mine around? She wants to see your realm!" Ben said through his mind.

"Coming," came an amused response and Ben chuckled because he could tell that Jocu was smiling. Within a second, Jocu appeared and his eyes widened at the cute young woman in front of him. She had on a beautiful feather dress that flowed beautifully in layers. The dress was made of long pink and purple feathers and the top was purple sequined with beautiful white looking stones/pearls! Her hair was black as midnight and her violet eyes shone as her red lips smiled at him. She also wore black shoes and a pink headband.

"Hi there Prince Jocu. Ben has told me about you," she smiled.

"My my…and who do we have here?" Jocu smirked, now circling the new girl. Her scent was very familiar to someone he knew. "You appear familiar. Are you sure we have not met before?"

"We may have," Dana teased, trying not to lie.

"I see." Jocu smirked, now opening a portal. "Well any friend of Ben is a friend of mine. Come and enjoy my world. No doubt my brothers will also want to see you," Jocu grinned.

"Brothers! So there are more of you?" Dana said, pretending not to know.

"Oh yes. But none are as wonderful as I am," Jocu teased, now winking at her and making her blush.

"Do all of you flirt with every woman you see!" Ben laughed out.

"No Ben. Only the gorgeous ones," Jocu said, now letting a tail run under Dana's chin making her laugh. Jocu's ears perked up at that. "That laugh. Your laugh is very familiar as well."

"Oh it probably just sounds like someone you know," Ben said, tying to help Dana keep her identity a secret for now.

"I see. Well come now little one. And tell me your name once more?" Jocu said.

"Violet Harmonia Rose," she smiled.

"I see. A beautiful name for a beautiful face," Jocu grinned, now walking her through the portal. As they both arrived, all six brothers were looking at her in glee.

"A newcomer." Amio greeted happily.

"And a pretty one at that," Blithe crooned, now circling her.

"Well, and who are you?" Dana crooned back, now batting her eyes lashes playfully.

"The one that you need to pay the most attention to," Blithe said, now walking up to her and rubbing against her back and making her shudder!

"Step aside younger brother and let a real pro take care of this," Jape said, now walking into the clear and lifting her chin with a single and sharp claw. "Feast your eyes on a real Lauhinian young lady."

And with that, Jape gently tickled under her chin and made her giggle. Her giggles made all of their ears perk up!

"That laugh," Vivo said.

"So familiar," Amio added, now looking at Dana harder.

"Are you certain we have not met you before?" Jest added, now staring at her harder and sniffing her for her scent. Because Dana was in her human form, her scent was very familiar, but still somewhat different than her Ectonurite form.

"Yes, she appears very, very familiar." Jovi said, now moving his hair from his face and studying her.

"Well we have plenty of time to ask her questions," Jocu said, "Right now, let's show Violet Rose around. She's a friend of Ben."

"And I hope you all don't mind but…can I please be in your feather show? I made this dress for it!" she grinned. She then began laughing as they all began whistling and making wolf calls to her.

"You can take that as a yes gorgeous," Blithe crooned, now walking over and rubbing her arms. But he then huffed as Jocu pushed him aside.

"Come…let's show her around," he smirked, now playfully pushing Blithe aside. The brothers all nodded and began showing her all over the castle. She was enjoying every bit of it and was even more excited when the king and queen invited her to stay for dinner!

"This has been a tremendous day," Dana said, still under the disguise of Violet Harmonia Rose.

"I am glad you enjoyed it!" Amio greeted, now showing her the garden. Every brother took turns showing her around and this was now Amio's turn.

"Amio, this place is so cool!" Dana smiled. "I almost wish I could stay forever!"

"Well if you were a Lauhinian you could! Unfortunately, no species can live her besides us due to Nitians poisoning the atmosphere." Amio huffed, now noticing a flower dying. He then noticed the young lady slightly sweating. "Oh my, you're hot. Come…you will be my guest in my room for some refreshments."

"But I…" she started.

"Nonsense." He smiled, now picking her up and carrying her to his room. Once inside, he was about to ghost through the door and get her a towel but paused.

"Go ahead and use your abilities Amio. After all, you need to practice if you want to get better," Dana giggled. He sharply turned his head towards her and arched an eyebrow.

"Ghost abilities? How did you know that? There's only one person who knows and that's…" he paused and then began to approach her. "Dana? Dana is that you?!"

Dana smiled and revealed her alien form and giggled at his shocked expression. He then literally took a few steps back from her!

"Amio it's me! Let's just say a lot has happened since we met," she smiled, now floating at him and gently tickling under his chin. Amio, meanwhile, had a lot of questions going on in his mind and was shocked as he felt a playful kiss on his cheek. He was snapped from his thoughts and quickly grabbed the Ectonurite's tail and pulled her back to him. Once she was in front of him, he growled deviously as he loomed over her.

"Do you really want to start a battle you cannot finish?!" he smirked.

"I can win any battle!" Dana teased. Amio quirked an eyebrow and then Dana gulped as he put both hands on the sides of her face. He then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth! Dana gasped in shock and once he released her lips, she stuttered in surprise!

"W-w-w-w-what happened?!" She said. "What was that for?!"

"For keeping my secret. As you know, I pick my chosen ones carefully," he smiled, now getting up and confidently walking out.

"Chosen ones?!" Dana said, now changing back to her human form. "Amio get back here!"

"I will tell you another time," he winked. "But for now…let's let the family know our secrets together hmm?"

"Sure! I think they will be excited to see what we can do," Dana smiled. Amio winked and playfully smacked her with his tail and caused her to chase him again. And with that, she chased him down to the dinner table where the whole family was waiting for the show to begin! As the brothers and Dana walked around and strutted the most beautiful feathers, the entire family smiled. If an outfit was beautiful enough, it would be showcased in the kingdom gala in a few moon's time! Dana's outfit was one of the one's that was chosen!

"This is indeed an honor!" Dana chirped as the queen touched her shoulders.

"I like your work Dana. I look forward to seeing more." The queen grinned. "And now…for dinner."

As everyone sat down to eat and enjoy the dinner, Dana sat next to Amio and still felt mischievous from earlier! She ghosted her hands into his tail and he gasped in shock. He then turned to her and gave an evil grin.

"It's on Dana," he whispered deviously, now standing and chasing her!

"Amio! Don't chase our guest!" Jest said.

"Stop it! You'll hurt her!" Vivo said in worry.

"Oh no I won't!" Amio said, now seeing her running towards a wall. At that moment, Dana noticed what he was doing and quickly began her Econurite form. Amio also smirked as he dove for her and the two ghosted right through the wall! The entire family stood in shock!

"What just happened?!" Vivo said.

"Did they both just ghost through the wall?!" Jocu said. But Lauhin only chuckled.

"It appears Miss Violet is none other than our wonderful friend…Dana." He grinned as Amio came back in with the giggling girl in his arms.

"So she was Dana all along! That's why she smelled so familiar and her laugh was familiar!" Jovi said.

"And Amio when were you gonna tell us you got ghosting powers?!" Blithe said in shock.

"Well, we were going to tell you both tonight." Amio explained. "We wanted to show you all at the same time."

"Well it was definitely a surprise!" Jape said.

"And now…let's eat," Vivo said, now seeing the knights bring out the food and everyone settle down to eat.

Three hours later…

Dana was gently being taken back home by Jocu and Amio. Once she was in her room, she glanced at them again.

"Guys, don't be a stranger…I miss you all sometimes," she pouted playfully.

"We won't be far away." Jocu winked. Dana then hugged them and then looked at Amio.

"Amio…what did you mean about me being a chosen one," Dana asked. Amio only gave her a gentle smile, walked forward, and kissed her forehead.

"Let's just say…you better be happy you are a human." Amio grinned deviously.

"I'm only half human," Dana retorted, now gently massaging his tail. Jocu's eyes widened in shock. What was his brother trying to say?!

"You will find out in due time. But for now…see you later Dana," And with those words, Amio bounded back in the realm, making her pout.

"Jocu don't let him go! What did he mean?!" she said in a playful huff.

"Well, if it means what I think it means then you may just have an admirer….but then again…who knows?" Jocu winked, now disappearing. Dana could only giggle and laugh. She surely did enjoy the brothers and it was never a dull moment!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Redbat132! Thanks for the reminder!**


End file.
